


A Love Stronger Than Fear

by emiliepond



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Blood and Gore mention, Boggarts, Cuddles, Death Mention (not actual death), Fluff, Group Hugs, Growing Up, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, M/M, Misudnerstandings, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliepond/pseuds/emiliepond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With upcoming N.E.W.Ts and tension over graduation and the future, Les Amis are asked to face their fears. It would be a lot easier if Combeferre and Courfeyrac weren't in the middle of the biggest fight they've ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Stronger Than Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_song_of_angry_lads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_song_of_angry_lads/gifts).



Combeferre woke with a start, he pressed a hand to his bare chest breathing heavily, and counting down from ten, waiting for his heart beat to slow. He’d been having nightmares for weeks now. He slowly got out of bed in silence, so not to disturb his roommates. Courfeyrac was already rolling around in his bed, stretching and making soft grunts and grumbles as he woke. Combeferre sighed, grabbing his stuff and heading to the bathroom for a quick shower before breakfast. 

Combeferre smiled a little as he passed Fey’s bed, and he heard the younger boy let out a soft yawn that sounded a lot like a meow. Courfeyrac wakes like a cat every morning. He wakes up at the crack of dawn; the very moment the sun comes up, and proceeds to stretch and yawn and grumble sleepy noises to himself for an hour before even opening his eyes. This usually means, that despite being the first one up in the morning he is the last one ready, and is constantly late for breakfast in the Great Hall, which in turn makes his two best friends late. It’s quite an annoyance for them. 

Really, it's just an annoyance for Enjolras. Combeferre stood, book in hand next to the grumbling blond for 15 minutes as they waited in the Ravenclaw common room for Courfeyrac to appear. He gives Courfeyrac an impressive scowl as he hurried down the stairs to meet the both of them, still tying his blue and bronze striped tie around his neck. He looked disheveled to say the least, with his shirt half tucked and the sleeve cuffs unbuttoned.

"Honestly Fey-" but before Enjolras could rant about the inconsiderate nature of his early morning habits Combeferre cut him off, walking past him to fix Courfeyrac's tie.

"Morning." Combeferre said, his voice still raw from sleep. Courfeyrac smiled brightly at him. 

"Good morning, love bug." He said spritely, making Combeferre blush and clear his throat.

Enjolras rolled his eyes leading his friends down to the Great Hall.

***  
“Hey guys!” Joly said, smiling. “We were talking about you Courfeyrac!”

“Uh oh,” he said, “What did I do now?” he dramatically checked his neck for hickies in the reflective surface of his spoon, despite knowing he wouldn’t find any there. He missed the uncomfortable face Combeferre made next to him. 

Feuilly laughed, “We were talking about what Professor McGonagall said the other day. About joining the Aurors.” 

“Oh!” Courfeyrac said brightening as he grabbed a piece of toast. Combeferre deflated slightly, not that Courfeyrac noticed. “Yeah, I had a meeting with her yesterday actually, before Quittich practice. She’s setting me up with a meeting at the Ministry right after graduation, and then,” he shrugged, taking a bite, “who knows?” 

Combeferre focused very carefully on buttering his toast, and ignoring conversation.

“Ferre?” Combeferre looked up at Courfeyrac who had clearly said his name a few times already in order to get his attention.

“What?” he said, with a little more force than intended. 

“You seem out of it.” Courfeyrac said, taking a sip of his orange juice.

“Oh, sorry.” Combeferre didn’t look up to see the crease between Courfeyrac’s eyebrows, or the puppy dog pout he made. “I actually have something to do now, but I’ll see you later.” Combeferre quickly gathered his stuff up, taking one bite of toast before leaving his friends. He looked back just in time to see Courfeyrac push his food away, looking rather upset.

***

“They’ve been like this for a week now,” Joly said wringing his yellow and black tie between his hands. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen them fight,” said Cosette, looking warily down the table.

“They’ll work it out, it’ll be fine,” said Grantaire, with a mouth full of eggs and toast. 

“Are you sure?” whispered Marius looking more nervous than usual.

“You don’t care, do you?” Courfeyrac shouted, jumping out of his chair, and collecting his things in a hurry.

“Of course I care!” Combeferre shouted back, “That’s why I don't want you rushing into anything! You're only 17, I'm worried you'll-”

“Worried I’ll fuck it up?” Courfeyrac asked, looking hurt.

“No! You don’t understand-” Combeferre began.

“No! You don’t understand! You don’t know a thing about it! Why can’t you support me? Why can’t you see why this is so important to me?” Courfeyrac’s eyes started spilling over with tears, “I’m going to graduate, I’m going to enlist, I’m going to train to be an Auror, and I’m going to be a fucking good one, too! I thought you of all people would understand! I thought you of all people would support me!” 

The entire hall was silent, watching. Tears were streaming down Courfeyrac’s face, and they were threatening to spill over in Combeferre’s eyes. Enjolras stood as some point during the shouting match, preparing to break up the fight, Grantaire still had a hand on Enjolras’ sleeve, trying to pull him back down. Courfeyrac waited for Combeferre to respond, and when he didn’t it only served to hurt him more. 

“Forget it.” Courfeyrac said looking away, and heading dramatically out of the silent hall, so silent, you could hear every one of the footsteps it took for him to disappear.

***

"Alright, form a line!" Proffessor Elysiaus proclaimed, a few days later as the students shuffled together in front of a wardrobe. A spike of fear hit Combeferre in his chest, knowing suddenly what form the Boggart would take, should he face it. Enjolras tugged his sleeve bringing him dangerously close to the front of the room. Courfeyrac found a spot in the room as far away from everyone else as possible.

Facing a Boggart at 17 is different than facing one at 13. Not many student's fears manifested as "snakes" or "spiders" any more. They had very real, very deep and personal fears; very adult fears.

“I bet this’ll be on our N.E.W.T.s” Enjolras said seriously, “Don’t you think? Ferre? Ferre?” he snapped his fingers in front of Combeferre’s eyes.

“What?” Ferre asked, distractedly.

“This’ll be on our N.E.W.Ts, that’s why we’re doing it now.” Enjolras repeated.

“Oh. Yeah. I don’t know,” Combeferre replied distractedly as Joly faced the Boggart. It changed to look like himself, but just barely. His skin was waxy and yellow. There were IVs connected to his arm, attached to raised purple veins. With a quivering lip, but a firm hand, Joly said "Riddikulus!" and the Boggart changed to Boussuet and Musichetta making funny faces. There was appreciative laughter throughout the room and many “aw’s.” 

"Enjolras cut in front of me." Combeferre insisted. Enj gave him a stern look.

"No, you have to take a turn." He scolded.

"Enj, come on." Enjolras didn't falter. Combeferre saw Jehan towards the back of the line looking dreamily off into space as he chewed on his lip, his quill was poised to write once inspiration struck him. "Jehan!" he whispered, "Switch with me!" Jehan gave him a questioning glance.

"Don't listen to him." Enjolras said rolling his eyes. Jehan shrugged and went back to writing. He rounded on Combeferre. "Okay, what is with you? This is a level 3 spell. You could do it blindfolded." Combeferre rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort. He would have argued that actually no he couldn’t because If he couldn’t see the Boggart it wouldn’t change…or would it? Hm, he should look that up in the-

"Combeferre!" The voice of Professor Elysiaus fell on his ears, and he turned around apologetically, staring down at a small toy car, rolling in circles. He vaguely wondered what the previous fear was, before a gentle hand nudged him forward, and the Boggart shifted.

There was a loud, audible gasp as Courfeyrac materialized in front of him. The real Courfeyrac had a stunned look on his face. His best friend, Combeferre, was afraid of him? Is that why he was acting so weird lately?

"What- what did I do?" He whispered quietly to himself, tears suddenly stinging in his eyes. 

Everyone likes Courfeyrac. 

Correction: everyone loves Courfeyrac. 

No, correction: everyone's in love with Courfeyrac. How could anyone be afraid of him?

Jehan found his friend’s hand giving it a gentle squeeze, but Fey’s eyes were unable to leave his doppelgänger.

He was staring fondly, a sweet, warm smile permanently etched onto his face. He was wearing shining, new Auror robes, modeling them proudly.

"Ferre?" Combeferre didn't hear Enjolras speak. His heartbeat was loud in his ears.

The doppelgänger's face changed, it was now looking fearfully through Combeferre's shoulder at something in the distance. His face was blanche white, and the smile that usually graces Courfeyrac's face was cracked, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream.

The doppelgänger stumbled backwards, holding his stomach he started to cough, moving his hand and looking down at it to reveal a startling amount of crimson blood. The doppelgänger looked up at 'Ferre, gagging, blood dribbling steadily out of his mouth and down his robes.

Combeferre's wand hand was shaking at his side as he watched his best friend bleed out in front of him.

Many of the students started screaming in horror, others were stunned into silence, one student close to the back sounded as if they might have fainted.

"Christ! Combeferre, say the fucking spell!" Enjolras shouted. Courfeyrac shouldered his way to the front of the room, shouting over the confusion to let him pass.

"R-r-idik-" Combeferre started before breaking off into a sob.

"Why?" The doppelgänger asked, with a sighing breathy voice "Why, Ferre?" Combeferre's shaking hand dropped his wand, sparks flying from the end before spluttering into apathetic stillness. "Save me."

Courfeyrac forcibly shoved Enjolras out of the way, making him fall to the floor, something he's going to continue to apologize for until the day he dies.

"Ferre!" Courfeyrac shouted panicked but his voice only joined the other Courfeyrac, who was now standing in a puddle of his own blood.

Courfeyrac moved quickly, grabbing Combeferre's trembling forearm and pulling him behind himself. The Boggart paused, before shifting yet again. There was a tense moment as a small crowd of people appeared in front of Courfeyrac.

Enjolras and Combeferre were at the forefront looking rather cold and angry. Behind them stood Marius, Jehan, Joly, Muischetta and Bousset. Further back stood Grantaire, Cosette, Eponine, Feuilly and Bahorel. The room suddenly felt far more crowded than it truly was.

"Whore." Enjolras scoffed looking down on him with utter distain. He was making a face so vile and seething that many of the students gasped.

"Faggot!" Bellowed Bahorel from behind them, causing Eponine, and Feuilly to cackle loudly.

"Clingy pathetic loser!" Courfeyrac's eyes darted to Bousset.

"Slut!" Next to him Joly shrieked. He pulled out rubber gloves and a mask so not to catch anything from being in proximity of such filth. He was absolutely disgusted by Courfeyrac.

"Worthless."

Courfeyrac felt his throat close up. He was blinking back tears of shame and embarrassment. His head slowly turned to Combeferre, as the others were jeering choruses of "Whore! Slut! Fag! Loser!"

Boggart Combeferre was taller than the real Combeferre, his shoulders were broader, and muscles more defined. His hair swished up in a way that normally made Courfeyrac's heart swoon. Instead he felt empty looking upon the faces of les amis taunting him with everything he feared he was.

"You're worthless Fey." Combeferre said coldly.

"Isn't that why you want to be an auror?" Enjolras asked, crossing his arms.

Cosette sighed dramatically splaying her arm over her forehead. She pitched her voice high and breathy "Oh, If I only just save one life, maybe mine will be meaningful!"

Grantaire was the next to speak, "How very noble of you!" 

There was a chorus of jeering laughs that followed.

Combeferre continued over the laughter. "You whore yourself out for attention, hoping someone will notice. You keep wishing someone would notice, for ME to notice, for me to lov-"

"Ridikulus!" 

Courfeyrac's heart pounded in his ears as a beam of light shot passed his right side. The Boggart took the form of Professor Javert, the astronomy teacher. He was dressed as Frank N. Furter from Rocky Horror, make up, wig, and all.

Courfeyrac whipped around to see an entirely-too-smug-to-be-innocent Grantaire amongst a sea of laughing witches and wizards.

'Thank you' he mouthed gratefully, his eyes still brimming with tears.

"I love you, man." He said back with a steady, reassuring gaze. His voice was barely audible above the hubbub.

Professor Elysiaus was trying (and failing) to get the class to calm down. By now the Boggart had slunk back into the cupboard where no one could laugh at it. Suddenly Courfeyrac felt very jealous. He wished he could disappear into the closet and never face any of his friends again.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the warmest, tightest hug he's ever received.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Fey, I love you." He felt tears wet his forehead, as Combeferre held him close, cradling Courf's face in his hands.

"Ferre I-"

"I love you. I'd never say any of that to you. Ever. I love you so much." Combeferre's eyes were full of tears, "None of it's true. None of it. I swear to you."

Enjolras stood at his shoulder. He leaned forward and kissed both Combeferre and Courfeyrac on the forehead.

"You two should go talk somewhere else." He suggested quietly wiping a tear from his own cheek. Courfeyrac caught the eye of Professor Elysiaus across the room who nodded.

***

Courfeyrac pulled Combeferre out the door, and down the corridor. They passed many friendly faces, and where normally Courf would talk to everyone who waved hello until he could politely excuse himself from the conversation, he ignored every passerby.

He walked, hand steadily around Combeferre's forearm. Combeferre followed him silently out onto the grounds and under a secluded tree. Everyone was inside for classes, and Courf didn't want to be a bother to anyone in the bathrooms or in Ravenclaw Tower, so he figured his best bet for a private conversation was outside.

He turned, standing between Combeferre and the tree, just staring at him for a moment. How did either of them begin to explain? Eventually Courfeyrac let out a sigh.

"I guess we need to talk about this." He said, his eyes centering on the Prefect badge on Combeferre's chest, so not to look in his soft brown-albeit puffy red-eyes. Combeferre sighed his agreement.

"I should have told you." Combeferre said, shoving his hands in the pockets of his robes. "From the start, I should have just told you I lo-"

"Is this why you were so angry with me?" Courf asked. Combeferre blinked, clearly they weren't talking about the same thing. "Is this why you said I shouldn’t be an Auror? I know you haven't been sleeping. I just thought it was stress."

"I-" Combeferre searched for the right words, Courfeyrac hesitantly reached forward, stroking Combeferre's slightly stubbly cheek.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, the tears returning now. "I can't believe I snapped at you the way I did, and then I shut you out. Oh, I’m so sorry. We never fight. Never."

"I know." Combeferre breathed, "Courf-"

"Don't worry about me," he said seriously, "You have so many things to worry about. Don’t bother with me. I'm going to be fine."

"No, Courf you don't understand-"

"I do. I do. I worry about you too. I worry about Enjolras and Marius an-"

Combeferre groaned, at being interrupted once again. He grabbed Courfeyrac by the waist yanking him forward and pressing a long anticipated kiss to his cherry flavored lips-Courfeyrac had always been a big believer in lip balm.

Courfeyrac squeaked in surprise, before slipping his arms around Combeferre's neck and pulling him closer. His back hit the tree and he felt breathless and cornered in a fascinatingly wonderful way. After a lingering moment Combeferre pulled away resting his forehead against his best friend's.

A whimper escaped Courfeyrac's lips, "Oh, Ferre-"

"You don't have to say anything Fey." He said, shaking his head. He grasped both Courfeyrac's arms firmly, in order to convey the serious importance of what he was about to say "I just need you to know how much I love and respect you. I need you to know that there's no one in the world who's worth more to me than you. I need you to know that I will always be there for you, and always love you in the way you want me to. I don't care if that means we're best friends or boyfriends, I would do anything for you, because I never want to lose you, I never want to push you away and if you got hurt and I couldn't save you I'd-" he choked on the word "I'd never be the same."

"Oh Ferre, Oh, don't cry." Courfeyrac wiped a tear away with his thumb. "I love you too. I love you, Ferre. I love you."

Combeferre's face broke into a large smile "You love me?" Courfeyrac nodded in earnest. "You, love me?" Courfeyrac laughed, nodding again. "You love me!" Combeferre exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around Courfeyrac's waist and lifted him up spinning him around.

Courfeyrac laughed loudly, before being set gently back down. "And you love me?" He asked softly looking up at him from beneath his long eyelashes.

"Oh, so much." He replied leaning in for another kiss. Courfeyrac was ready this time, leaning in as well, and letting his lips gently brush against Combeferre's, he let himself slowly enjoy the feeling of their lips running over each other. Combeferre's lightly dusted stubble scratched his cheek, Courfeyrac enjoyed the feeling. Many a times he'd run his fingers over that cheek, enjoying the rough rub of the prickly hairs. It felt so different against his face, so much better.

Once they pulled away again Courfeyrac snorted, wiping his eyes, "look at us." He said through hiccuping laughs.

"Us." Combeferre repeated making Courfeyrac blush. He swatted his arm.

"You know what I meant." He scolded, still smiling. They both stood and smiled at each other for a while. Courfeyrac had the overwhelming urge to kiss Combeferre again but resisted, he can't just go around kissing him all the time now.

Combeferre's face sobered slightly, and Courfeyrac gave him an inquisitive look. His head cocked to the side, and Combeferre observed how much like a kitten Courf really was.

"Do you really think all those terrible things?" He asked softly, putting a hand on one of Courfeyrac's hips. Courf's eyes flickered to his shoes, an uncomfortable tingling settled in making him squirm under Combeferre's gaze.

"I-" he sighed, resolving into a noncommittal shrug.

"Fey, no one thinks that of you." He assured, "Everyone loves you, so, so much." Courfeyrac shrugged again. "Fey look at me."

He looked up trying to keep a neutral face, and failing. Courfeyrac's eyes housed two fat watery tears. He was blinking against them, but they still hadn't fallen. Combeferre's heart broke, looking at his best friend. Courfeyrac was always known to wear his heart on his sleeve, but this was something far more. This was a vulnerability that Combeferre has never seen.

"I'm just so," Courf sighed, closing his eyes and letting the tears fall, "I'm so-"

"Sweet? Beautiful? Intelligent? Friendly?" Courfeyrac scoffed.

"Yeah, 'friendly' is one way to put it." He ran a hand through his hair looking away.

"Courfeyrac," Combeferre scolded, he almost never called him his full name. It was always 'Fey,' "you are not a whore." Courfeyrac shrugged again. "Courfeyrac!" Courf whined, pulling away. Combeferre deflated, a crease appearing between his eyebrows.

"Hey," Courfeyrac said, bouncing back immediately. He pulled himself flush against Combeferre once again, cupping his cheek. A small honest smile on his lips. Before he could continue, Joly appeared a few yards away.

"There you guys are!" He exclaimed running over "Bossuet! I found 'em!" Bossuet came running after him, tripping a little on his robes.

Courfeyrac and Combeferre looked at each other with amusement, pulling apart and turning to face their friends.

Following Bossuet, were Bahorel and Feuilly. Each of them were trying to shove the other out of the way to get to their friends first.

After them, was Jehan, who was walking gracefully towards them with Marius and Cosette in toe. Clearly all the amis were rounded up, after that catastrophe of a lesson.

Joly reached them first-obviously-He hesitated looking as if he wanted to hug him but didn't, Courf felt his heart break a little.

"Do I have permission to hug?" He asked, stretching out his arms. Courfeyrac inflated brightening so much that Combeferre could have sworn the sun dimmed out of sheer embarrassment.

"Oh, yes!" he said slinging his arms around his friend "you always have permission, no need to ask."

Bossuet joined in laughing lightly, being careful not to force his weight onto his friends. "Group hug." He mumbled nuzzling himself around Joly and stroking Courfeyrac's hair.

Combeferre chuckled behind his hand at Courfeyrac's sandwiched form, which Courf stuck his tongue out at, making him laugh louder.

Bahorel came over and joined in, sliding up behind Courf, dragging Feuilly and Jehan in with him. The others filed in, smushing themselves around Courfeyrac.

"Squish him!" Combeferre heard over his shoulder as Grantaire and Enjolras hurried over to join their friends holding hands. Enjolras nudged Grantaire with his elbow. Marius and Cosette were on the outer edges of the hug when Grantaire collided with the both of them making Marius yelp, with great toppling confusion many of the amis squeaked, exclaiming in surprise as they lost their balance and had to fall apart.

Enjolras laughed and turned to Combeferre. He smiled at his friend tentatively offering his open arms. Combeferre gently met him in a warm hug, Enjolras' face buried within Combeferre's chest.

When they pulled away he asked "Okay?" Looking up at his best friend.

"I'm always okay." He replied shrugging. Enjolras gave him a pointed look. "I'm fine Enj, really." He spared a glance over at Courfeyrac who was currently being doted on by all his friends, he snorted. "Always the center of attention." He mused.

"He deserves it." Enjolras said smirking and crossing his arms.

"I love you, you know that right?" Eponine said stroking his hair, he keened into the touch. Once again Combeferre was reminded of a cat.

"Don't you dare ever say those rotten things about yourself again." Courfeyrac nodded at Jehan.

"You're the sweetest, gentlest, warmest person ever."

"Was that a fucking Frozen reference?" Courfeyrac's statement was met with a wild toothy grin from Grantaire. He was reminded once again how important it is having another muggle born in his group of friends. “Merlin, I actually hate you.”

"Shush, no talking, you're being loved up."

"Really poor choice of words, 'Taire."

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't posted a fic in two years, but I've started writing again, and I am looking for prompts as always. 
> 
> Also, you can follow me on tumblr at tairebear.tumblr.com
> 
> Leave a comment before you go?
> 
> Xx


End file.
